How We Met
by KakaSaku4ever
Summary: Five girls's random and fun adventure of meeting the fabulously hot DBSK. :D
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Junsu oppa" I called out, unwilling to let him go.

Junsu looked back at me with a forced smile on his face. "Jennie, stay strong and do your best, we'll be together again in no time."

We looked at each other, our eyes filling with tears.

Junsu stared at me and said, "…saranghae… and don't you ever forget that."

Then with much determination, he turned and walked away.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In the back of the chemistry classroom, shuffling of paper was occasionally accompanied by random fits of giggles. True, this was all pretty soft and it was obvious the two that caused the noise was trying to be as quiet as possible. But considering this was THE chemistry classroom where the drop of a needle was capable of being heard, the giggles and paper shuffling was actually pretty loud and distracting.

Jennie and Menxy sat in the corner farthest from the teacher's desk. Among their desks full of chemistry worksheets and notes was a sheet of paper filled with pink hearts and green and blue smiley faces.

Jennie: "Junsu I LOVE YOU!!! ."  
Junsu: "...I don't know you ."

Menxy: "JaeJoong I LOVE YOU!"  
Jaejoong: "Yunhoooo!!!"  
*runs away*

Jennie: "Junsu-oppa!! Play with me!!"  
Junsu: "Hello? Security? yeah...umm..."  
*walks away slowly*

Jaejoong singing: ~~la lala~  
Menxy: "oppa! I love you and your singing!! heart heart heart!!!  
*sings along*  
Jaejoong: *stops singing and stares*  
"Yunhoooo she's back!!"  
*runs away*

Jennie: "Junsu oppa, yours eyes are soooo pretty"  
*leans in really REALLY close*  
Junsu: *listening to his iPod*  
*opens his eyes...*  
"AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
*falls off his chair*  
*runs away*  
"yoochunnie!! HELP MEEE!!! my security guards won't work against her!!!"

Menxy: "Jaojoong oppa, you should take your shirt off and show your amazing body just like Junsu oppa.  
Jaojoong: Pshh yeah right, my amazing body is only for Yunho!

The giggling continued. Now there was even some whispering that was getting louder and louder as the "excitement" increased.

Junsu: *practicing My Page*  
Jennie: "OMG oppa! Are you gonna take your shirt off now? huh? huh?? HUH????"  
Junsu: "stops dancing*  
*talks on the phone*  
"Yeah Manager Lee? I think i need to double up on my security...wait, scratch that, TRIPLE IT."

Menxy: "Jaejoong oppa, you should have never smoked or drank. It's bad for your health."  
Jaejoong: *looks down*  
"...I'm sorry..."  
*suddenly looks up again*  
"WHY are you here AGAIN?" "Yunhooo!"

Junsu: "~Tinkywinky~"  
Jaejoong: "XIAH JUNSU"  
Junsu: "~Dipsy~"  
Jaejoong: "XIAH jUNSU"  
Junsu: "~Lala~"  
Jennie: "XIAH JUNSU!!!!"  
Junsu: "~P-...AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

*during rehearsal*  
Jaejoong: "~O, O~~ O~~ O~~ O~~"  
Menxy: "JAEJOONG OPPA SARANGHAE!!!"  
*echoes around stadium*  
*Jaejoong shocked and surprised*  
*clumsiness kicks in*  
*trips over his own feet*  
*falls off the stage right in front of Menxy*  
Jaejoong: "OWW..."  
Menxy: "YES! It worked!!"

Junsu: "Ichi , Nee , San .."  
Jennie: "OPPA I LOVE YOU! SARANGHAE! TE AMO! OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!!!"  
Junsu: *freezes*  
Micky: "Junsu, it's time to go now, everyone's staring.."  
Junsu: *whispers* "I'm afraid that she's gonna jump on me"  
Micky: *whispers* "It's okay, just back away slowly"  
Junsu: "ok, on the count of three...one...too...thr-...."  
*Jennie jumps on Junsu*  
Jennie: "I LOVE YOU OPPA!!!!!!!!!!"  
*Junsu looking scared*  
*Micky backs away*  
"Umm...I'm gonna go get the security guard"  
*turns and runs away*

Jaejoong: *inhales helium*  
".... blah blah... Baby~!"  
Menxy: *jumps out from God knows where*  
"OMGOMG! Jaejoongie, are you talking to ME?!?! I'm your BABY~?!?!?!?! :DDDDDD  
Jaejoong: *looks at Yunho*  
"... I think she's trying too hard to read in between the lines..."

Jennie: "Junsu oppa, you are soooo hot!!!"  
Junsu: *surrounded by 15 body guards*  
~can only see the top of his head~  
Jennie: "I luv your hair!"  
Junsu: ... O.o  
Guards: "RESTRAIN HER!!!"

Junsu: "wow...i have never seen th-

A shadow loomed over Menxy's desk, and before Menxy even had time to look up, the paper was snatched away.

It seemed as if Ms. Lim, the chemistry teacher, had finally had enough of this whispering and giggling. What were these two girls thinking? Chemistry was the hardest course of the sophomore year, people rarely got through with even a B, and these girls were passing notes when finals are coming up in less than two weeks?

Ms. Lim looked down at the two girls through her glasses. She turned the paper over in her hands and examined it carefully… The other students were staring now, wondering what Ms. Lim would do to the two girls. Afterall, Ms. Lim wasn't called "the Terminator" behind her back for nothing.

Menxy and Jennie finally seemed to grasp the urgency of the situation. Menxy looked innocent and cute, as always. But this time, she looked even cuter than usual, maybe she's trying to squirm out of the situation using her cuteness?

Ms. Lim furrowed her eyebrows. After what had seemed like an eternity, she said to the two girls. "Ladies, I would like to see both of you after class."

The other students turned back to their work, half disappointed that nothing interesting happened, half glad that the two girls, two very popular girls that were loved and known by basically the whole school, were not in big trouble.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Now girls," Ms. Lim began, "I understand that passing these notes about the oh so very hot DBSK is tempting, but you girls have to understand that this is during class. You can go fangirl all you want after class in your own time, after you finish the school work, of course, but never during class. You understand?"

"Wait… Ms. Lim, did you just say "the oh so very hot DBSK"? Jennie with the sharp ears, asked. It came out almost sounding a bit timid, and Jennie was NEVER timid.

Ms. Lim looked shocked for half a second. Then she paused, seeming as if she's internally slapping herself for that slip of mouth.

"Oh. Um. Well. I mean. DBSK is very talented. Their vocals are really nice and they can dance very well. So it's only natural for me to be fond of them and their music." Ms. Lim replied with a bit of a stammer.

"But you said they were HOT." It was Menxy who talked this time, pointing out the obvious.

"Gahh, you girls caught me. I do think the DBSK guys are pretty good looking. Especially Yunho, *sigh* he is just so handsome, isn't he? So manly and responsible. Just my type." Ms. Lim said dreamily, loosing all of her sternness from before.

"Yunho? I think Junsu is far more attractive. He can sing SOOOO well. I just love that voice of his. And I don't know anyone on earth that immune to his angelic smile. JUNSU is the love of my life." Jennie rebutted Ms. Lim, completely unfazed by the fact that Ms. Lim was her teacher and can give her a detention anytime. Especially since Ms. Lim was supposed to be scolding Menxy and her right now for passing notes in class. But then again, this was the fearless Jennie that everyone adored.

"Pshhh. Jaejoong is obviously the best." The seemingly innocent and cute Menxy cut in. "He is absolutely the hottest thing on earth AND he can sing. There is no one else in this UNIVERSE that's better than him. AND he has a killer body, remember? YUMMM." Oh wow, who knew that the innocent and cute Menxy was really like this. Hm… better keep this information tucked away. For… uh… future reference… XD

Ms. Lim looked as if she wanted to argue more about the perfection of her Yunho, but the moment of fangirling seemed to have waned for her and her responsibilities as a teacher are coming back. Ms. Lim sighed, "even though we may all agree that DBSK members are really really really hot. It's still no excuse to be passing notes in the middle of the class when I specifically told everyone that you all should be using this time to study for the final that's coming up."

"But Ms. Lim," Menxy cut in, no longer afraid of "the Terminator" who fangirls, "it's not like we really needed the time to study anyways. You know what our grades are, we're at the top of our class, we can ace this final with points to spare."

"But both of you were making noises and disrupting the class, making it hard for other students to concentrate to study since most of them DON'T have the points to spare." Ms. Lim answered with a serious expression, clearing showing the girls that there will be no way of getting out without some kind of punishment. "I'm sure you girls know the rules of my class. You disrupt the class, it's a definite detention. I'll be seeing both of you after school tomorrow. And remember, unless you want to stay extra long, don't be late."

Jennie and Menxy groaned. But when Ms. Lim looked at them as if asking if they had any problems with that, they bowed, mumbled a barely audible "Yes ma'am", and walked out the door.

Jennie and Menxy arrived at dance class about fifteen minutes late. But since the teacher never really cared anyways, Jennie and Menxy took their time walking to the dressing room and changed into their dance clothes. While they were changing, Jennie muttered something under her breath. Something along the lines of "why tomorrow… DBSK in Korea… SM practice at 3:00pm… see them at the door…"

Menxy, having heard snippets of Jennie's mutterings, asked, "what on earth are you talking about?"  
"Nothing, nothing much, nothing at all," Jennie replied, looking a bit disappointed.  
"Okay…" Menxy replied, looking a bit confused.

"HEY Wassup?"  
A random face popped in the dressing room, full of… messy sunshine?

"Unnie!!!" Menxy shouted.  
"Wow Ahmie, it's amazing that you can pull off that look. You look full of energy, yet sleepy…" Jennie said, contradicting herself.

Ahmie, the oldest of the three, has her hair up in a very very messy bun with a full smile on her face. While the messy bun made Ahmie look like she just got out of bed and is going to go back to it very soon, the smile gave her all the energy on the planet. This appearance would have looked awkward on any other person, but since this is Ahmie, it's just another normal day.

Ahmie settled down on the comfy couch in the dressing room, crossing her arms in front of her, and closed her eyes.  
Jennie and Menxy looked at each other, mischief in their eyes. They silently counted to three…  
And then…

"AHMIE-UNNIE!!!!!!!" they shouted at the same time.

Ahmie's huge eyes opened in surprise, staring at the Jennie and Menxy with a shocked expression on her face. The two girls were giggling almost hysterically, at what seemed like a not so funny matter…

"Fine! Be that way, wake me from my beautiful and precious few minutes of sleep, why don't you…" Ahmie grumbled.

"Aww, unni, we love youuuu," Menxy said with her famous, definitely overused, yet 100% effective, cute puppy face.

Ahmie looked at Menxy for a second, trying to muster up some immunity to Menxy's cuteness. After all these years of falling under the cuteness spell over and over again, she's bound to have some immunity, right? Haha, no.  
"Okay okay, I forgive you guys." Ahmie quickly got up from the couch and changed into her dance clothes in a flourish.

The three girls walked down to the dance classroom in their baggy shirts and pants, looking glamorous and causing lots of head turns.

When they walked into the classroom, another member of their "gang" was there, waiting for them… kind of.

Eriki was in the middle of the room, practicing the new break dancing move that she had just learned from her bboy friends. She was completely ignorant of what else what happening in the room. Even though nothing really is happening… but still…

"Yo Eriki! What's happening.." Ahmie said, attempting to be gangster.

Menxy just shook her head and said, "Unnie, stop trying, you always fail at being gangsta."

Ahmie pouted "Why are you guys always picking on me?"

Eriki turned around at that moment "Ahmie, they're not picking on you, you are just naturally not a gangsta person."

Eriki had highlighted her naturally black hair with shocking orangey-yellow streaks. She wore a red hoodie and had a headphone in her ear. Sometimes, she gives off the impression of being a person that is tough and wants to pick a fight, but in reality, she's just a cute girl with a soft side only her closet friends would know.

"Alright, fine, no one gets cookies today during lunch." Ahmie delared.

This sent three pairs of puppy eyes toward her. The overwhelming cuteness would have made even the meanest person smile. Ahmie sighed and turned around "Why do the little ones always pick on the unnie?"

"Everyone, I'm gonna call attendance now!" the dance teacher, Ms. Korman yelled through her office.

Being the only foreign teacher on the campus, she allowed her students a lot of freedom and most of the time, the dance routines were made up by the students. If you were to look in the room right now, you could see that the four girls were in one corner of the classroom while everyone else was spread out in the other parts.

"Aubrey"  
"Here"  
"Seoyin"  
"Here"  
"Jess"  
"Here"  
"Eriki"  
"Here"  
"Jennie"  
"Here"  
"Lynnie"

"Lynnie? Where is that girl? Is she late again?"

"Oh, she had to go to the res-" Ahmie was about to make up an excuse for her as the door banged open.

"OMG, I'M SO SORRY, I HAD TO GO TO MY LOCKER AND GET MY HOMEWORK FOR ALGEBRA AND THEN I HAD TO GO TO MY WORLD HISTORY TEACHER AND TAKE A QUIZ AND THEN I HA-" Lynnie was about to continue as the teacher said, "it's fine, just go change"

Lynnie let out a breath. She thought she was going to be counted late. Again. As she was about to go change, she bumped into someone, "Oh, oopsy :3 I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Lynnie was back to her cheerful self.

But the girl she bumped into pushed her back and glared at her. "You better watch out." She said. Then she turned and left.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 – DBSK (Micky) Centered**

After another long day with a completely packed schedule, the five members of DBSK were finally able to go home and get some rest. Today was actually a better day than usual, they were actually able to get home before 7:00 pm and have whatever little of the day that's left all to themselves.

"Jaejoong hyung, do you know where we put the KDramas? Especially Goong and My Girl, I heard they were really funny, maybe we should watch one of those and see how we like them. Today is the perfect day to relax and catch up on our KDramas. :D " Micky Yoochun said to Jaejoong.

"Um… Most of the KDramas should be in the cabinet under the TV. But I think you stashed some of the better ones in your closet. I'll go check." Jaejoong replied, acting like a true mom.

"Okay!" Micky said contently. Ahhh, there's nothing better than having a free maid in the house.

But before Micky could even settle down completely on the couch in front of the plasma screen TV in the living room, there was a yell coming from his bedroom.

"PARK YOOCHUN, YOU COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Though the voice was distorted from what sounded a lot like anger, but Micky could tell it was Jaejoong that yelled.

Micky quickly got up from the couch to see what went wrong.

When Micky walked into his room, Jaejoong was sitting in front of his closet, with lots of things scattered around him. Micky immediately realized what had happened.

"Haha… hyung. I forgot to warn you about this…" Micky said, looking a bit guilty.

"What are these things? What have you done to your closet? I opened the closet door, and all these things rained down on me." Jaejoong said, still seething.

"Well hyung, you know how busy we've been lately. I just didn't have time to clean out my closet…" Micky tried to come up with an excuse.

"Besides, you know how much I hate to do the cleaning. Is this really THAT unexpected and unacceptable?" Micky spoke again, this time with his cute puppy face.

Jaejoong, unable to stand this messy room and Micky's puppy eyes, sighed loudly.

"Okay," he paused, looked around, and handed Micky the My Girl and Goong DVDs. "You go watch the dramas with the other guys, I'll take some time to put these things in a box for you. Just take some time to sort through these stuff later okay? I'm not asking much here…" Jaejoong looked desperate.

"Okay hyung! You're the best!" Micky said, happy that he doesn't need to clean up the mess anymore.

Micky walked down the hall to his bedroom. They decided to watch My Girl and man, that was a funny drama. The main female character was soooo funny. He wondered if they will have time in the near future to finish the drama.

When he walked into the room, there were two cardboard boxes neatly packed sitting in the middle of the floor.

_Oh… I forgot about this_. Micky thought, kinda upset that he still has to go through these things before he could go to sleep.

"I guess I should just take the time to sort through these tonight. Jaejoong hyung did miss out on My Girl because he was packing up these." Micky muttered to himself.

He settled down on the floor, right next to the two boxes and started looking.

_A baseball cap…_

_A baseball bat… that may have hit jaejoong on the head…ouch…._

_iPod earphones…_

_Some sheets of music that he misplaced a long time ago…_

_A deflated soccer ball… that Junsu probably left here_

_A couple of broken CD cases…_

_Three… dirty socks_

Micky smiled sheepishly at the thought of Jaejoong picking up his smelly socks

_A_ _t-shirt that doesn't fit him anymore…_

_Several KDramas_

_A toy truck?..._

_An old book light that's out of batteries…_

_Some old magazines_

_And several books_

Micky looked through these things and pulled the books and the soccer ball out of the box. _Junsu should be happy that I found another one of his soccer balls. _Micky thought to himself, chuckling as he thought of how many soccer balls that Junsu bought… and lost.

Micky started looking through the books that he pulled out.

A chemistry textbook that he never returned back to the school in Virginia, two books on how to compose music, and last but not least, two small leather bound books.

He put the textbook back into the box and stuck the two music books onto his bookshelf, then he sat down on the bed with the two leather bound books on his lap. He opened one book, flipped to a random page, and started to read.

_May 19, 1996_

_Sunny ___

_Dear Diary,_

_It's almost the end of the school year, I'm very exited! I wonder what I'm going to do during this summer. Ohhh, I know! Since my birthday is in the sumer, I can have a big big big birthday party! I can invite Junno, Joseph, Richard, Erik, and, and, and…. Maybe even Sayeon. Do you think she'll say yes if I ask her to come to my birthday party? _

_Micky Park_

Micky smiled as he saw the misspelled words and thought of his childhood crush. He was adorable even when he was 9 years old. Haha, no wonder girls always melt in his charming presence. :D

He flipped some more pages and kept on reading.

_June 1, 1996_

_Raining ___

_Dear Diary, _

_I can't call you diary anymore. Dear Diary is such a girly thing to say. People will laugh at me if they know I write in diaries. Um… What should I call you? Mmmm…. How about Alex? It's a nice name right? And I dont even have to care if I need to make you a girl or a boy. See? I'm soooo smart! Hehe._

_Micky Park_

Micky flipped to the next page.

_June 4, 1996_

_Dear Alex,_

_Today is my tenth birthday! I'm a big boy now! Today I had the birthday that I told you about. There was a big big water fight. My team won! Everyone was all wet. At the end of the party, I sang a song and lots of people said I did really good. Do you think that I can become a singer someday? Maybe a pianist too?_

_And remember how I said I want to ask Sayeon to my birthday party? She came today! She bought me a book on composing music. She said that I need to know how to compose music to become a great musician. I will practice composing music so she'll like me even more. Maybe she'll ask me to her birthday party?_

_Micky_

Micky laughed at his childhood self. Was that when he started to compose music? Maybe he should thank Sabrina for where he is now. Where is Sabrina now? Does she still remember him? Micky shook his head and flipped some more pages.

_July 17, 1996_

_FUN! :D_

_Dear Alex,_

_Today was the best day ever! But don't tell anyone this though, becase people will think I'm a big baby. My mommy and daddy had a high school reyounion party today. Don't ask me what that means, that's just what mommy told me this morning. It was really fun. We got on a really big ship and went for a cruze. We went all the way to this really pretty island and there were lots and lots of food. At first I thought it was going to be really boring because I didn't see anyone kids around. Only people that looked old and boring. None of them were pretty like mommy. They all looked more old. But mommy said they were the same age as her. Wierd, huh? But after looking around on the big ship, I saw this really cute little girl. She had the prettiest skin, really pale and clear looking. Her cheeks were pink though, pokeable looking. She looked really small, but when I called her little girl, she yelled at me. Hehe, she was a really intresting little girl. Her name was Eriki, what a wierd name right? But I like it, it makes her special. We spent lots of time together at the party. Um.. We played hide and seek and catch and lots of other fun games. She is actually really smart, and even though she was really short and cute, she could run really fast! At the end of the party, daddy took a picture of us. See? I'll tape it at the bottom of this page, okay?_

_Micky :D_

And sure enough, there was a faded picture at the bottom of the page. In the picture were a little boy and an even smaller girl. Both of them had huge smiles on their faces. The girl looked like a delicate doll while the boy tried his hardest to look tough while smiling with two missing front teeth.

Micky looked at the picture, memories flushed back to him. _I remember that little girl._ He thought. _She was such an adorable little thing, feisty though. _Micky never got to see that little girl again after that party. He once asked his mom about her, his mom told him that the girl moved to the United States with her parents. _I wonder how she is right now_.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Lynnie walked back to dance class fully changed into her dance clothes and was a little confused. What happened in the hallway kept on surfacing in her mind.

"_You better watch out." She said. Then she turned and left. _

What did she mean? Lynnie had seen the girl around school. Lexy… Lynnie recognized the girl pretty easily. Lexy was an extremely beautiful girl and was not someone that goes around unnoticed. She had golden blonde hair with even light blonde colored highlights. Her blue-green eyes were dazzling but the hateful look that sparkled in her eyes when she looked at Lynnie ruined the perfect image.

_She is definitely very beautiful, and most likely really mean._ Lynnie thought to herself.

Lynnie has been the school's queenka ever since she came back to Korea last year. Sometimes, she wondered why such a beautiful girl like Lexy wasn't the queenka instead. She definitely has the looks, but what Lynnie didn't know was that Lexy was known for her bad temper and mean attitude just as much as she was known for her beautiful blond hair.

As Lynnie pushed open the door to the dance class, she saw her four best friends huddled together like they were discussing something secretive.

"Lynnie-unni! You're back! :D wait..what's wrong?" the observant dongseng, Menxy, asked as soon as she saw Lynnie.

Lynnie didn't want the rest of her friends to worry so she just shrugged it off, "Oh it was nothing, what are you guys talking about?"

Eriki suddenly popped out of nowhere, "We are discussing what we are going to do for the SM audition next Saturday."

"Oh. Wait, does that mean that I have to go too?" Lynnie asked, suddenly scared.

Four heads nodded at her seriously.

*Sigh* "Why? You guys know I hate performing in front of random people!" Lynnie pouted.

"Haha, not as much as me. I suck at dancing!! T.T" Ahmie followed.

"Guys, please, this is our chance to actually do something (and meet DBSK :P ). Didn't we always say that if there's an audition, we'll at least try?" Menxy cut in, trying to talk some sense into the two girls.

Everyone turned to look at her. Who knew the dongseng was so responsible? :D

Jennie spoke up "Let's practice then! :D We'll need to come up with a routine and decide what songs we are going to sing. Hey! How about we use the routine that we started on last week?" Jennie suddenly got excited and started jumping up and down.

"Alright, first, Jennie, calm down (did you have sugar today?), Menxy, could you go get the CD player and put in the CD I burned last week? EVERYONE UP! POSTITIONS!!" Ahmie ordered in a leaderly tone, much to everyone's surprise. Wasn't she the one that said her dancing sucked and didn't want to audition just minutes ago? Her face had a serious expression on too, not like her usual care-free self.

"Ok, it's on!" Menxy shouted.

The upbeat music blasted through the CD player. The five girls somehow changed. They dropped their carefree smiles and moved gracefully, with just enough attitude, to the music. Even though they practiced this routine no more than five times, their moves were well in sync to each other and to the music. When the previously choreographed part of the routine was through, the girls started free styling, each with their own beauty shining through their different dance styles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dance class, which was the last class of the day, the girls walked together to an ice cream shop that they go to every time they have something important to discuss and plan or just whenever they have free time. :P So today, they gathered around a corner table and talked about the audition. As usual, the ice cream shop was mostly vacant. Though Jennie, Lynnie, Menxy, Ahmie, and Eriki were greatly loved by everyone in the school, most people were either too in awe of them or intimidated by them to bother them when the five of them were together. Most people in the school knew that this shop was where the five of them hung out after school and because of this, not much people came into the shop at this hour.

The owner of the ice cream shop was a friendly, plump woman with wrinkles around her eyes. She had seen the girls grow up since they were little babies. She supplied their ice cream back when they were toddlers that barely knew how to walk and she's still supplying their ice cream now. She chuckled at the thought.

The peaceful atmosphere was soon interrupted by the sound of the twinkling bells on the door. Four girls walked in. and the one in the front was….*drumroll* …. Lexy. She had her Channel sunglasses on, a showy blue Abercrombie & Fitch tank and very VERY short white Hollister shorts paired with Coach flip flops. She really doesn't look like she just got out of school, more like the site of a photoshoot. The three girls behind her simply looked like generic copy cats, outshined by Lexy's expensive glamour….

She walked toward the five girls. Eriki looked up with an annoyed look, "What do you want?" Eriki asked in her mean voice.

Lexy shivered slightly, "look, I'm not trying to cause any trouble, only to make a deal." She said this while examining her manicured nails.

"What kind of deal?" Jennie narrowed her eyes, not trusting this girl in front of her.

"Well, how would you like me to break this to you? Hm… I heard you guys are trying out for the SM audition and I've got some connections…" Lexy looked up from her nails to see the reactions on the faces of the five girls, which, to her disappointment, wasn't much.

"Wow, didn't know you were this nice Lexy." Menxy stated simply with some sarcasm in her voice, not even looking at her.

Lexy rolled her eyes, "Omg, you guys are sooo mean!" She whined. "Whatever. Anyways, as I was saying, I have some connections and I'm pretty sure I could get you guys in….but, in return….you guys work for me for a month!" Lexy said triumphantly, positively glowing at what she thought was a fabulous plan.

"Uh….so not! We could totally get in even without your 'connections'!!" Lynnie imitated Lexy. She even did the eye rolling. The other four girls giggled silently.

Lexy turned a shade of red and purple. Didn't really match her but…..no one told her that. Her voice turned menacing; she spoke softly, "This is the last time I'll talk to you five so nicely. Next time we meet, you will regret not taking my deal." She turned to leave, not forgetting to give Lynnie a mean look. Her three friends silently followed her out of the door.

….

Nobody spoke for five minutes.

…

"Woah…ok, that was interesting….ummm….anyone know what she meant by us regretting it?" Menxy asked, trying to clear away the ominous silence.

Ahmie looked thoughtful, "Maybe she meant that she'll tell her 'connections' to not let us in?"

"Haha yeah right, like she really have connections…she doesn't does she??" Jennie asked with a trace of doubt in her voice.

"I heard that she knows someone who knows DBSK…but it's probably a rumor that she made up." Eriki said softly.

"Well, this has been a long day…let's head home now, I'm getting a little tired." Lynnie said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They said bye to the owner Mrs. Park and headed home.

Lynnie lagged behind as she was thinking about what Lexy had said earlier. _Did this have anything to do with it? Maybe she meant…._

"Ow.."

Lynnie looked up, she saw a tall, lanky guy with a hat pulled low over his face steadying himself.

"Omg, I'm so sorry, I didn't look where I was going are you ok?" Lynnie asked quickly.

"Yeah..I'm fine." He mumbled.

And before Lynnie could get another word out to ask more, the guy bowed a little and jogged away in a hurry.

But not before Lynnie had caught a glimpse of his wavy brown hair that looked like it should be familiar…

_Is it just me or do I keep bumping into people today…_Lynnie thought to herself.


	6. Chapter 5

author's note

I'll continue uploading the last few chapters that I've already finished before as I start my editing process to keep you guys company. :)

Maybe rereading this story again will bring back my original "spark" and I won't have to make too much changes!

**CHAPTER 5**

With the SM auditioning date coming up so fast, the five girls decided to spend all of their free time before the audition to practice. Now, with the girls' busy schedules, all their free time really isn't much, but the girls are going to give it their best.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight…" Counts came from the dance classroom. It was dark outside, the moon hung just behind the clouds, masking the night with a hazy silver shine. Five girls were the only people left in the dance classroom, practicing their dance routine.

"Alright, let's try this again one more time from the top!" Jennie shouted to her four best pals. They've been practicing this routine over and over for the past week and a half, trying to achieve the precision, hip, style, and gracefulness they will need to pass the upcoming SM auditions. Of course, anyone walking by would have assumed that they've been practicing this routine for the past month instead of week, but the girls are still looking for more ways to make this routine the best it'll ever be.

Menxy walked over to the stereo to start the song over again from the beginning. Big Bang (G Dragon)'s This Love pumped from the speakers. _This love dashin sarangttawin haji anha nomuna yawin  
ne mosubul baraboni we iri babo gathunji……_

"Alright, let's wrap this up. I think we've practiced enough for today. It's already 9 o'clock. The SM audition is tomorrow afternoon, we don't want to work ourselves too hard. Save some energy for the audition!" Ahmie called, ready to go home and take a long soothing bath.

"Unnie, do you think we'll get into SM Entertainment? We all love performing in front of big crowds to let them have a piece of the joy in music and dance. Do you think they'll let us in? We've been practicing so hard. And will DBSK be there? I really want to meet them in person." Little cute and innocent Menxy looked up at Ahmie nervously; her big brown eyes shimmered with hope.

"We've got to try the best we can. I'm sure they will see the talent in us." Ahmie said encouragingly. "Let's just all forget about tomorrow right now and have a great dream tonight. Sleep well. I'll see you guys tomorrow in front of the SM audition building!"

With that, the Ahmie waved goodbye to the crew and walked out of the dance room without even changing out of her dance clothes, not that she needs to anyways.

The four other girls looked at each other, shrugged, said their goodbyes and good nights, and walked out of the dance room, heading home for a nice long bath to prep them for the big day tomorrow.

"Why is Lynnie and Ahmie still not here? They should be on time for this, I mean, this is important!" Eriki said impatiently.

"They should be here soon; they usually aren't that late. Only a little bit." Menxy, the forever innocent and optimistic one, reassured Eriki.

Just when Menxy finished her sentenced, Ahmie walked into the waiting room. "OMG I'M SO SORRY. My parents were being weird again and insisted that I bring lots of snacks here so I have something to eat when we wait. See, look at all this." Ahmie held up a huge bag of snacks ranging from Coca-cola to pecan pie.

"Yay, Ahmie is here! Now where is that girl Lynnie?" It was Jennie this time, getting a bit worried.

"GUYS, I'M SOOO INCREDIBILY TERRIBLY SORRY. I couldn't find my cell phone on my way out so I had to dig through my whole entire room to find it." Lynnie ran into the room, knocking over a few people's bags in the way. O.o

"Okay, everyone's here! Let's go sign ourselves up and rock this thing!" Jennie, used to and totally unfazed by Lynnie loud outburst, said everyone.

The five girls shuffled to the front of the room, walking past Goths, preps, nerds, geeks, …normal people, just everyone and anyone that wanted to share their talent with everyone else in the world or simply wants to be famous. They filled out the forms, writing their name, street address, phone number, email, etc.

"Alright, you guys are all set. We'll call you up when you're supposed to go in for your audition." The nice lady responsible for signing up participants told them.

Menxy, Jennie, Ahmie, Lynnie, and Eriki all walked to the side of the big waiting room to sit down. All around them, people were practicing their dance routines, playing cards, listening to music, or practicing their instruments. They sat down and waited.

…_._

_One hour…._

…_._

_Two hours…._

"Jennnnniiiee! When is it our turn? We've been waiting for two hours! I'm booooooreeddddd and even more nervous." Menxy complained, getting flustered during the wait.

"Don't worry, sit back and relax. I'm sure it'll be our turn soo-" Jennie's eyes suddenly opened wide, so wide that she looked like she was having a stroke. She lifted up a finger and pointed to the back of the room.

Menxy turned around, puzzled, to see what cause Jennie to react this way. And she, too, froze when she saw what Jennie was pointing at. There, in the back of the room where Jennie was pointing to, were three guys. All of them were tall, around six feet, and all of them were wearing sunglasses.

"I…I… is it me? Or do those three gorgeous over there look like Micky, Junsu, and Jaejoong?" Jennie stuttered. "That really pale guy definitely looks like Micky. Look at his mini-pony tail for god's sakes. And the guy to the right of him. He looks just like my dear love Junsu! OMG. And Isn't that your Jaejoong? The brown Barbie doll hair. That's got to be him! OMG, DBSK or er… THREE OF THE DBSK MEMBERS ARE HERE!!!!!" In all her excitement, Jennie could not contain her last sentence. Her voice cut through the buzzing room like a knife, and for a second, the whole room was dead silent.

The three boys in the back froze, and immediately scrambled for cover.

The rest of the room froze, and immediately shuffled around to look for the DBSK members.

Though the three boys were fast at running away from crazy fans from past practices, the fangirls were even faster at catching their idols, from past practices.

"THERE!" another girl jumped up and pointed her finger at the three boys.

"OWWW, YOU STEPPED ON MY TOE!"

"OMGOMGOMG THEY'RE HERE!"

"…what's wrong with these people?"

"AHHHHHHH I CAN'T BELIEVE I GET TO MEET THEM!"

"… HEY, you've MY girlfriend, get back here!"

"I don't know who they are, but they've got to be some of the most gorgeous guys I've ever seen"

Shouts and yelps of pain echoed through the waiting room. In a matter of seconds, the waiting room was a huge chaotic mess.

"Oops, I guess I shouldn't have said that so loud." Jennie said sheepishly. "BUT LET'S GO MEET THE DONG BANG BOYS!"

Jennie, with Menxy and Ahmie close at her tail, dashed out through the back door of the waiting room, leaving the rest of the crew in a dusty faze.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Junsu, Micky, and Jaejoong were only passing by the SM auditioning room; they certainly didn't plan to get noticed, must less get hoarded by fangirls. They were shooting a music video not far from the auditioning building and this was their lunch break.

_I swear I just wanted to see what the auditioning people are like; I didn't think we were going to be seen._ Junsu thought to himself, feeling guilty because it was his idea to come in the first place.

"Great, now what are we going to do?" Jaejoong said, obviously annoyed.

The three boys were hiding behind the fire escape between the back of the SM auditioning building and the back of a grocery store beside the smelly dumpsters as they watched the fangirls stampede across the street, running around frantically, trying to find them. (don't really know where SM is located xDD)

"If only Yunho was here, then I wouldn't have to be here smelling like trash because he woulda come up with an awesome awesome plan to save us.,T.T" Jaejoong muttered to himself quietly in the corner. (XDD yunjae!!)

Micky slowly stuck his head out of the alley and peeked around. He looked left and right and saw no fangirls in sight. He was just about to tell the guys that it was clear and they could run for a cab when suddenly, someone yelled "OMG! I just saw Micky over there!!!"

_Oh no! They saw me!! What do I do... What do I do??? _Micky thought frantically.

Just as he thought they were going to be discovered and crushed by the way-too-crazy girls that are looking for them, two girls suddenly appeared in front of the alley and blocked him from the fangirls' view.

"U-uh….umm…I think I saw them over there!!!" One of them shouted while pointing at a random direction. Immediately, the stampede turned and ran towards that direction, and in no less than 10 seconds, the street was cleared of all signs of the craziness, with the exception of overturned trash and recycling bins. O.o

The two girls turned around. "OMG, I didn't mean to say that out loud, I promise!! I am sooooo sorry that I caused you guys so much trouble. I was just super super excited, I mean, I don't get to see DBSK members everyday of my life. This is like, a dream come true!" One of the girls rambled, talking so fast that it was hard to comprehend. She was a short girl, wearing a white tank and a loose pair of black sweatpants with straight black hair tumbling around her shoulders. Her huge black eyes were staring straight at Junsu, who was in the back of the alley. Her friend looked at her with accusation in her eyes. The other girl had brown hair that framed her child-like face and had on a pair of gray sweatpants with a blue tank and a black jacket.

"Um… Jennie, I think it's not a good idea to ramble on and on in excitement right now. Don't forget there are tons of fangirls not far from here, waiting to get their hands on these three guys right here," The brown-haired friend of Jennie said, bringing Jennie back to the world, out of her crazed excitement.

"OH! I'm so sorry!" The Jennie girl said sheepishly.

_They look like the girls who were auditioning, hmmmm they're pretty cute_. Micky thought while trying not to laugh at the Jennie girl's obvious state of hyperventilation.

Junsu had stopped pacing around in a circle and looked up. He still had a look on his face that said, "Please don't hurt me, I'll give you autographs!!" But when he realized that the stampede of fangirls were gone, he relaxed a little. Yet when he saw the two girls, his face contorted into an I-need-to-come-up-with-a-plan look. Junsu seemed like a child, trying to handle a circumstance that is too mature for him, at that moment.

Jaejoong stood up from his corner and walked up to the two girls. They stared up at him with a look of bewilderment and awe.

"Thank you for helping us," Jaejoong said in his soft and alluring voice.

The two girls looked like they were about to faint. The girl with brown hair said quietly "We are sorry for causing you guys all this trouble. We didn't mean to shout out our thoughts… it kind of… just slipped out..." she lowered her head while her voice trailed off, not knowing what to say in front of Jaejoong.

"It's ok. :D Thank you really, we wouldn't be able to escape without your help," Junsu said with a smile on his face.

"Your welcome Junsu oppa!!" the other girl shouted then clasped her hands over her mouth. "Sorry" she added while lowering her voice.

This time Micky couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.

"So, what are your names, my beautiful ladies?" Micky asked in a seductive voice. He attempted to say it in English to impress the girls… but let's just point out the key word attempted.

"Yoochunnie, how could you talk to girls like that in front of me?? And this girl's name is obviously Jennie, don't you listen?" Junsu said with his puppy face while pointing to the black-haired girl. (Yoosu!! xDD)

"You know my name! IloveyouJunsuoppa!!" the girl in the white tank top said.

"Hi, I'm Menxy." The other girl said while staring at Jaejoong, unable to take her eyes off of his beautiful face and entrancing eyes.

Micky felt left out so he said "Ok, well, thanks for your help. Don't you guys have to audition? I hope we're not keeping you girls from going back."

Suddenly, the two girls snapped out of their daze. Menxy looked at Jennie with a scared look in her eyes "Oh no Jennie…Eriki's probably going to kill us if we missed the audition. Not to mention that Ahmie will never let us forget it!!!" Jennie looked back at Menxy and nodded her head furiously.

Then the girls paused to look around the alley. "Where did Ahmie go?" Jennie asked Menxy. "Wasn't she right behind me?"

Mency looked around as well, bewildered at their belated realization of loosing their friend.

Then before the three guys could even comprehend what was happening, Menxy grabbed Jennie and the two girls ran into the building at full speed, leaving a trail of OMGs and "I saw Junsu oppaaaaa!!"…

_Eriki? Did I hear it wrong? Did that girl just say Eriki…?_ Micky thought hurriedly. _Nah, I probably heard wrong. Besides, there's no way that she would be here…  
_  
"Hmm…that was interesting… Normally, girls don't leave us hanging like this and suddenly run away. I hope those two girls do well, they'll definitely add a nice twist to life if we are ever to become friends. That loud girl sure is amusing. And the quiet girl… hm." Jaejoong mused to himself.

"Hyung, I think we should get going. Yunho hyung is probably worried sick," Junsu said.

"Yeah, your right. Hey, Micky! Let's go, stop staring after the girls, they are gone already and obviously not interested in you :P." Jaejoong shouted to Micky.

Slowly and carefully, the three guys made their way across the street and through some back alleys to their MV shooting sight.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: This, like the other chapters, was written a long long time ago. Sorry for not updating this story for... a year. School is really taking a toll on me, and I'm really sorry that I couldn't continue this story. HOWEVER, spring break is coming up, and I'll try to write some more. (I just read this fic again and I really like it, haha)

**CHAPTER 7**

_God where are those people? I can't believe I lost them like that. Those crazy girls, leaving behind their unnie for DBSK. I mean, DBSK is really really hot, but unnie is more important, right?_ Ahmie thought to herself as she meandered down the street. She had been separated from Jennie and Menxy during the "chase" for the Dong Bang Shin Ki boys when a horde of fangirls ran into them, not that Jennie and Menxy even noticed. Now she's walking alone in the streets with absolutely no idea where she's going. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was lost with her cell phone out of batteries. She never was really a directions person, knowing which way to go was always her childhood friend Ahnn's job. Now without Jennie and Menxy, who spent lots of their time wandering the streets, having random fun and shopping and thus knowing Seoul like the backs of their hand, Ahmie is completely helpless.

Ahmie looked left and right. _Jennie, Menxy, you guys are going to be so dead when I find you….. When I find my way back…._ Suddenly, one person down the street caught her attention. _Hm. That guy looks really finnneeee. It sucks that I can't see his face. But from the back, yum. He looks so tall and mannllyyyy! Semi-spiked hair, broad shoulders, loonng legs….. Just like my amazing Siwon.. *sigh* (lolz :D) _Ahmie unconsciously turned and walked after that hot guy, it's not like she knows where to go, might as well enjoy the "scenery" as she finds her way back. Maybe that guy is going to audition for SM too. XP

One block later…

Two blocks later….

Three….

Four….

Five….

…

_I am definitely NOT going in the direction of SM._

Ahmie came to a stop and sat on a bench in the park that she ended up in while she was "watching scenery", to rest her legs. She really didn't expect that guy to be walking for so long. She looked around. _Hmm…. I guess following that hot guy wasn't a great idea after all. I have no idea where I am…. Stupid Jennie and Menxy, they're having fun with hot DBSK guys while I'm stuck in a park in the middle of nowhere. Haha, maybe those weren't even DBSK members, just some wannabes that dressed up like them. I mean, they did have like sunglasses on and stuff so you can't really see their faces all THAT clearly. Well, I hope they did run after some random people instead of DBSK. I mean, if they did get to meet DBSK, then life is sooooo unfair. _Ahmie looked around again, hoping to see an empty cab that could take her back.

"CUT" the loud voice of a man caught her unprepared, almost making her fall off the bench she was sitting on.

Ahmie turned around facing the other side of the park and squinted her big eyes to try to see more clearly. _I wonder what's going on there. That sounded like what directors say when they are filming scenes. OMG, that sounds exciting! I wonder which famous actor is going to be there. Autographs? _Like the old saying goes, curiosity kills the cat. Ahmie finally could not stand her rising curiosity and walked over to the other side of the park.

As Ahmie walked closer and closer, it became clear that this was definitely a filming sight. Finally, Ahmie got close enough to get an idea of which actor is a part of this scene. Well, apparently her luck isn't so bad after all, because the "famous actors" turned out to be famous superstars, singers, artists, gods, reasons behind global warming, whatever you want to call them. Notice the plural forms. The famous people here at the very same place and breathing in the same oxygen molecules she is are the people that caused the chaos today. DBSK!

_Well, it seems that today isn't such a bad day afterall. I'm glad that I came over here to see what was going on. Hehe. Muahahahahhaha. _Oops. Ahmie covered her mouth, and looked around guiltily. When it seemed like no one noticed her moment of evilness, Ahmie relaxed again.

Just when she thought she was safe and nobody saw her, a guy walked over to her.

"M'am, this place is enclosed for the use of SM Entertainment and the shooting of its artists' music video. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I have to ask you to leave this section of the park."

"But.. But. Ugh. They're the reason I'm stranded here in the middle of nowhere! Shouldn't I at least get an autograph or get to talk to them to repay my mental traumas and shoe damage?" Ahmie shouted at the guy while pointing over to the DBSK guys, trying to remember how the female lead always worded this phrase in the Korean dramas.

"What is the problem over there? Get the girl out of my shooting spot! We still have work to do, I don't have all day!" The director, like every other director on this planet, is rude, impatient, and mad that someone dared to disrupt his work and waste his precious time.

"I don't care if you work to do. It's not like their recent music videos were that interesting. I mean, Doushite was beautiful, but DBSK weren't even in it for that long. And what's with Micky's skinny jeans? Sooo not cool. And Beautiful You? That was one boring MV. If it weren't for the hotness of DBSK, the word "failure" would be written on your forehead right now." Ahmie, unfazed by the director's yells, retorted back.

Yunho, who stood not far from where Ahmie was yelling, furrowed his brows.

A shadow loomed over Ahmie and she looked up, surprised from the lack of sunlight. A stern-looking Yunho stood in front of her.

"Is there a problem here? How may I help you m'am?" Yunho first asked the guy who was still standing next to Ahmie and then turned his attention to the girl that was yelling out her disapprovals seconds ago.

"Uh… No no. I uh… just wanted to uh… um.." The realization of being near DBSK finally hit Ahmie, and her fierce attitude from before was nowhere to be seen. "Iwasjusthere%^%&^lostanddon'tknow%$%$endedupinthispark!$^%^&" Ahmie's fast words would truly make her debate teacher proud. (spreading is a technique frequently used in debate rounds when the speaker talks really really really fast)

Yunho looked at Ahmie with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I'm got lost and that's how I ended up here. Can I have your autograph and let me stay here to rest my feet? I'm really really really tired from wandering around Seoul... :(" Ahmie said, slower this time, because Yunho seemed to be really confused.

Yunho smiled and looked at Ahmie, "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure if we're allowed to let you stay. My manager is right over there and I don't think this is appropriate for me to do. I'm really sorry." By this time, Jaejoong, Junsu, Changmin, and Micky were all standing nearby to see what the problem was.

Ahmie saw the other members and turned to Jaejoong with a crushed look on her face, knowing that he's the person that is most mindful of their fans. "Jaejoong oppa, can you please please please give me an autograph and let me stay here? I love you guys and your songs, and I really want this to last longer and have something to remember this encounter by." Ahmie has finally found her composure again and is able to fluently persuade the members.

Junsu, being the nice one, chimed in after hearing Ahmie's pleading. "Hyung, just sign something of her's and let her stay longer, she looks so sad." Jaejoong nodded along with Junsu.

"Junsu, don't make this any harder for me. You know I can't let her stay here." This however, was met with Ahmie, Jaejoong and Junsu's puppy eyes.

"Fine, each of us can sign something of hers, but she really can't stay." Yunho signed, giving in to the persistent members and Ahmie.

"Yay! Changminnie and Yoochunnie, come here!" Jaejoong and Junsu shouted with joy.

"Oppa, can you sign my shirt?" Ahmie asked, deciding that this shirt will now become the sacred shirt of her closet.

After all five guys signed the shirt, Yunho told Ahmie once again that she cannot stay at the filming site any longer.

However, Ahmie looked distraught, like a true damsel in distress. "I was with my friends Menxy and Jennie before I came here, but I got separated from them and I have no idea where I am or of the way home. Er… The way of getting to the SM auditioning building."

Micky, who haven't been paying much to this event finally looked up at Ahmie. "Menxy and Jennie? Are you the Ahmie that they were talking about?"

This time, it was Ahmie's turn to be shocked. "YOU KNOW MY NAME?!?!?!?! OMG, MICKY KNOWS MY NAME!!!! wait… YOU KNOW MENXY AND JENNIE TOO? OMG!"

Jaejoong and Junsu, who had both wandered off after they signed Ahmie's shirt, came back again. "You're Ahmie? So you're Menxy and Jennie's friend." Jaejoong said, looking at Ahmie.

"Is the Menxy you said a really short, cute, and quiet girl with really soft looking light brown hair?"

"Is Jennie short and loud with big eyes and long black hair?"

Jaejoong and Junsu both asked Ahmie at the same time, respectively.

Ahmie, overwhelmed by the unexpected attention from Junsu and Jaejoong could only nod her head.


End file.
